


Distraction

by decendium



Series: onghwangniel threesomes [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spitroasting, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: A OngHwangNiel threesome. (Seongwoo gets distracted because of Minhyun And Daniel.)





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> the second installment to my trio of onghwangniel threesomes. [this is also an adaption from one of my other fics.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936680/chapters/24954153)

 

 

 

Seongwoo hears a wet sound from behind and he turns around.

 

What he sees doesn't surprise him. _Really now?_

 

Seongwoo pauses from his scribbling, distracted from the new choreography he’s trying to create for WannaOne’s upcoming title track. He’s been given the privilege to work on their dance steps for their new song with Daniel.

 

Across the studio is Daniel on top of Minhyun’s lap instead of the couch, in the midst of kissing Minhyun breathless, angled in a way that Seongwoo could see their tongues meet. Seongwoo pushes his notebook aside, placing it next to the scattered water bottles leftover from dance practice. Another wet smack of lips makes itself apparent, loud, messy on purpose and Seongwoo takes a moment to collect himself - pretending to not notice the come hither expressions on his lovers’ faces.

 

The worst part of having more than one boyfriend?

 

It’s the sudden surprise of having your lovers fucking around right in front of you without a care, when you’re least expecting it or when you’re supposed to be a productive member of society. Daniel and Minhyun could put any famous pornstar to shame, so beautiful when they’re tangled up together. Promotions has ended for awhile and WannaOne has more free time to themselves, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t practicing hard to show good performance stages. _I can always use a break and get back to working on the choreography._ Seongwoo muses. _Which could have been done a lot more quicker, if Minhyun didn’t use Daniel’s break to suck off each other’s faces._

 

It’s also the best thing, having two people showering you with attention and love.

 

Or watching those two people do sinful things to each other.

 

Minhyun already has Daniel under him against the couch, playfully grinning at him while Daniel has his hands slipped into Minhyun’s pants to cup at both his ass cheeks. They’re grinding against each other, with Minhyun between Daniel’s legs crotch to crotch while Daniel goads him on with possessive kneads of his butt. Minhyun has his head tilted back and Seongwoo can see the tenderness Daniel has while kissing along his nape. Seongwoo is just as hard as his lovers at this point, his erection bulging out against the fabric of his shorts. Minhyun lets out a moan, husky and sensual and Seongwoo is clearly affected, judging by the way Daniel is sending him smug side glances.

 

“Care to join us, Seongwoo?” Minhyun asks.

 

“Thought you two were putting a show for me, I wouldn’t mind but I’m glad you asked.”

 

Daniel beams with glee when Seongwoo strides in closer, while slipping off his top. Minhyun tugs Seongwoo into a kiss, smiling into Seongwoo’s lips and sweeping their tongues together before he does the same with Daniel. Seongwoo then bends down to kiss Daniel with passion and Minhyun feels blood rush down south faster, watching them sucking on each other’s lips and leaving them a pretty red. Daniel shifts his hands from Minhyun to pull Seongwoo closer, fingers combing into Seongwoo’s neck while closing his eyes in bliss.

 

“How do you want this, Seongwoo?” Minhyun asks, voice deepened with lust.

 

“I want to be fucked while I suck one of you off.” Seongwoo says, noting the the hungry look Daniel is sending him. Daniel’s eyes are watching Seongwoo’s lips with intent and Seongwoo smirks knowingly. Daniel wants his mouth. “Did any of you bring lube because I don't have a stash in the studio.”

 

“We’re always prepared when we want your attention,” Daniel chuckles as Minhyun slips out two lube packets from his pockets. Seongwoo flushes and his breathing fastens slightly when Daniel tugs on his face by his chin, thumbing at the center of his mouth. “Let Minhyun fuck you while you try to not choke on my dick.”

 

“What if I want to?” Seongwoo challenges, earning Daniel’s light laughter. It’s a dangerous sound when Daniel’s eyes are sharper and darker with arousal. Minhyun grunts when he’s pushed off by Daniel without verbal warning, deciding to settle next to Daniel who’s now sitting on the couch with his legs spread. The heated gaze Minhyun has fills with anticipation when Seongwoo kneels down, licking his lips in the process, both of them unable to look away from the obvious bulge at Daniel’s crotch.  

 

“I’m not complaining, you’re welcome to choke on it if you want.” Daniel smiles, petting Seongwoo’s head.

 

“Prep me.” Seongwoo says simply to Minhyun while tugging down Daniel’s zipper.

 

Minhyun shifts Seongwoo onto his fours, sharing a smirk with Daniel while he tugs down their lover’s shorts. Seongwoo trembles when he feels the cold lubed fingers from Minhyun grazing his entrance, legs about to start turning into jelly. It’s so easy to feel open, vulnerable and yet cared for between the both of them, unraveled by Minhyun’s deft fingers under Daniel’s piercing gaze. Seongwoo hums in approval as he slips down Daniel’s pants and underwear, pausing to admire the flawlessness of Daniel’s thighs. The v-line leading down to Daniel’s cock, hard and heavy makes Seongwoo water in his mouth. It’s so damned pretty like the rest of him.

 

“You look like you’re about to start drooling, Seongwoo.” Daniel teases, positively glowing.

 

“Can’t deny that you look delicious like that, so fucking good with your legs open.” Minhyun pipes up, breath caught up in his throat when he notices Seongwoo pushing back against his fingers, tightening around them as if in agreement. Daniel flushes more at the compliment, smiling as he widens his legs slightly further. Seongwoo props himself up against Daniel, elbows flanked on either side of Daniel’s toned thighs. Daniel’s cock swells in anticipation, begging for friction and Seongwoo feels his own cock jump in excitement. “Go on Seongwoo, suck him off.”

 

“S-Seongwoo, _fuck._ Feels good,” Daniel curses as Seongwoo wastes no time, sliding his mouth down the thick length of Daniel’s cock. Seongwoo bobs eagerly, suckling around the blunt head when he slides back up to make eye contact with Daniel. Seongwoo groans around Daniel’s cock, feeling it thicken and stretch his lips wider when Daniel threads a hand through his hair, petting him appreciatively. Seongwoo can already taste the salt of precum leaking from Daniel’s cock. Daniel’s thighs are tense underneath Seongwoo and Seongwoo mewls when Minhyun taps at his prostate, teasing him with consecutive curls of long fingers.

 

A filthy wet pop sounds as Seongwoo pulls off to look at Minhyun with half-lidded eyes.

 

“Minhyun.” _I need you._ Seongwoo doesn’t say it out but Minhyun understands - from Seongwoo’s constant pushing back towards his fingers and Seongwoo’s increasingly passionate sucking of their lover’s dick. Minhyun frees his fingers and holds up his hard length to drag it along Seongwoo’s ass before settling down against his slicked entrance.

 

“Need me?” Minhyun grins, pressing his cock slowly into Seongwoo and earning a shiver of delight. “Thought so.”

 

“Need you,” Seongwoo grunts, feeling Minhyun’s cock spread him further than his fingers could. “ _The both of you_.”

 

Daniel moans when Seongwoo goes back to him, pressing his pink tongue against the slit of his cock and kissing it after. Seongwoo tilts his head back and spreads his knees further when Minhyun goes impossibly deep, excess lube pushed out his entrance by the wide crown of Minhyun’s cock. Seongwoo keens loudly, a wanton sound escaping his lips, a line of precum connected to Daniel’s cock.

 

Daniel’s hand in Seongwoo’s hair tightens, urging Seongwoo to continue his task of taking cock into his mouth. The pressure is insistent and Seongwoo feels his eyes water, from suddenly taking more than half of Daniel’s length. It threatens to make him gag but Seongwoo doesn't fight it, letting the head of Daniel’s cock hit the back of his throat. Seongwoo makes a choked sound, but he can’t bring himself to care, with Daniel finally pushing the entire length of his cock down his throat.

 

“Shit, that’s hot,” Minhyun groans, pushing his hips up to fuck Seongwoo in earnest.

 

The constant pistoning of Minhyun’s cock is unyielding and he fucks Seongwoo open and deep, stealing air from him. Seongwoo finds himself unable to breathe, gagging around Daniel, the thick cock lodging further into his throat with every thrust of Minhyun’s hips. Seongwoo begins to shed tears, black fuzzing around his vision as he’s caught in the middle. _It’s amazing._ The taste of precum is heavy on Seongwoo’s tongue as he watches Daniel shut his eyes in pleasure, moaning at the flutter of his throat around his cock.

 

Heat pools greatly in Seongwoo’s abdomen, reminding him of Minhyun’s narrow hips fucking into him, and Seongwoo loses himself to it, rutting back against his lover. Seongwoo’s nose is pressed against Daniel’s navel with his mouth stretched over Daniel’s cock, throat being used much too thoroughly. But the more Seongwoo lingers, the better it feels. It's where he wants to be. No one else will ever take Seongwoo’s place, between Daniel and Minhyun. Seongwoo’s breath is constantly being stolen, not just from Daniel’s cock in his throat but also Minhyun’s steady hands melting into his skin, tugging his hips back right where he wants him.

 

“You take our cocks so well,” Daniel praises, chuckling breathlessly when he sees Seongwoo’s eyes light up with the praise. Daniel moans shamelessly as Seongwoo tongues against the underside of his cock in response, keeping it warm and snug inside his throat for several long seconds on the next downstroke. “You’re a tease, Seongwoo.” Daniel says as he feels the curve of Seongwoo’s lips forming around the base of his cock as he smiles.

 

“He learnt from the best,” Minhyun smirks, voice several octaves lower than usual. “ _You_ , Daniel-ah.”

 

Seongwoo pinches Daniel’s inner thigh in agreement and Daniel glares half-heartedly down at Seongwoo who somehow manages to have a smug expression despite having a cock stretching his mouth open. Daniel thrusts up slightly in retaliation and Seongwoo tenses, making a low whine at the back of his throat. Daniel raises an eyebrow, giving another few pumps of his hips into Seongwoo’s mouth. Seongwoo’s hands on his thighs are tense, fingers curling into Daniel’s flesh while he looks up at him. Seongwoo is pleading and Daniel can’t help but revel at how filthy Seongwoo looks with Minhyun making him inch closer with every fuck of his hips towards his cock.

 

“You want to me to fuck your mouth?”

 

Seongwoo moans particularly loud, going lax against Daniel as Minhyun makes a very talented sudden switch of positions, putting Seongwoo on his side against the couch without slipping out of him.

 

The couch isn't large enough to hold the three of them so Minhyun stands on one end with Seongwoo’s butt flushed to the edge to fuck into him. Seongwoo whines loudly, the angle is deeper than before and he struggles to keep his mouth bobbing around Daniel’s cock. It’s messy. Seongwoo’s spit has been generously wetting the girth of Daniel’s cock, he’s been sucking on it like it was his favourite treat. And Daniel loves it, guiding Seongwoo’s mouth down the length of his cock to the rhythm of the dirty wet smacks of Minhyun’s hips against Seongwoo’s butt.

 

Minhyun adjusts himself accordingly to Seongwoo’s noises, sliding his cock into Seongwoo at the angle where is makes his breath hitch. Seongwoo makes a distressed sound, trembling as Minhyun leans forward to capture Daniel with his lips and making Seongwoo feel incredibly full, stuffed with his lovers’ cocks from both ends. Daniel moves to placate Seongwoo by fondly petting his head while Minhyun entwines fingers with him. It’s as if a fog of lust had descended down on the room, heavy breathing and wet sounds echoing in the studio. Seongwoo’s ass clenches tight around Minhyun’s cock, and Minhyun curses at the visuals of Daniel fucking Seongwoo’s mouth without pause matching him in rhythm.

 

Seongwoo’s cock is dribbling precum against the comforter, leaking from the intensity of getting used so nicely. Seongwoo is grateful for having such courteous lovers. Daniel’s and Minhyun’s cocks feel too big, too thick but Seongwoo wants it anyway, arching with a broken sound against the the tip of Daniel’s cock as Minhyun spears into him harder and harder.

 

They’re both smiling down at him, looking at him with blatant desire and it makes it a lot easier for Seongwoo to bear, the overwhelming feeling of being caught in the sandwich of his lovers. Like this, Seongwoo can stop thinking about the stress of work and let his lovers fuck the soreness out of him, replacing it with a different but welcome ache.

 

“Seongwoo, you’re so pretty. So pretty, hyung,” Daniel praises, both his hands grasping at Seongwoo’s hair while his cock twitches heavily inside Seongwoo’s mouth, spilling another thick spurt of precum down his lover’s willing throat. Minhyun lifts Seongwoo’s left leg, resting it high up on his chest and Seongwoo weeps as he clamps down around Minhyun’s cock.

 

Minhyun’s thrusts are urgent, demanding. And they’re paired along with Daniel’s gentle praise as Minhyun grinds into him, makes Seongwoo’s core burn anew. Seongwoo doesn’t stop moaning and groaning, letting his lovers know how well they’re fucking him.

 

There’s sweat, lube and precum decorating Seongwoo’s body and his lips are swollen, abused by the constant rock of Daniel’s hips. Minhyun kisses Daniel again, tongues easily slipping into welcoming mouths while Seongwoo arches beneath them. They’re all close, Seongwoo has been increasingly responsive while Daniel’s and Minhyun’s rhythm is stuttering. Seongwoo’s cock is leaking over his stomach, sweat riveting down the hard lines of his body and he just wants to come, with his lovers inside him. Now. Seongwoo’s chest tightens, limbs trembling while he rocks the best he can between Daniel and Minhyun.

 

Seongwoo’s lovers know that Seongwoo’s patience has worn thin and they reciprocate.

 

“Seongwoo hyung, _Seongwoo-ah_ ,” Daniel grunts, echoed by Minhyun and Seongwoo pauses, looking wrecked with tangled hair and flushed skin with Daniel’s spit-slick cock halfway inside his mouth. “You can come first.”

 

Seongwoo cries in relief when Minhyun reaches to stroke his cock, grip tight as he pumps the hot hard flesh. Daniel fucks Seongwoo’s throat slowly, letting Seongwoo catch his breath while spit drools down his chin. That’s the least Daniel could do while Minhyun takes Seongwoo’s ass apart with his cock, skin-slapping sounds loud as he enjoys each clench of Seongwoo’s body around him. Minhyun is burying his cock into Seongwoo as deep as he can, every inch and every vein on his cock melting into Seongwoo’s ass, pushing him towards the end. Minhyun loves Seongwoo, how responsive he is when he can’t help but cry in pleasure and he makes sure Seongwoo knows it by fucking him harder.

 

“Come for us, Seongwoo.” Daniel coaxes, tweaking Seongwoo’s nipples as he whines, gagging slightly at the action as Daniel’s thick cock hits the back of his throat. Seongwoo is riding on the high of arousal, his balls tight and cock throbbing, smearing precum all over Minhyun’s fingers. Seongwoo trembles against Daniel, leaning on him for leverage and Daniel coos comfortingly at him - Minhyun’s hips are sliding hard and deep into Seongwoo with so much force that Daniel could almost feel how Seongwoo is getting fucked wide open by Minhyun’s cock. “Want us to come? Come first hyung, please?”

 

“Yes!” Seongwoo nods frantically, sobbing as he comes suddenly, toes curling under overstimulation.

 

Seongwoo tenses between Daniel and Minhyun, body locked in an arch as his cock spits string after string of cum. Seongwoo is loud when he’s being fucked and he makes high, breathless whines while thrusting jerkily into Minhyun’s hand. Minhyun guides Seongwoo through his orgasm, tugging on Seongwoo’s length while pushing his cock into the pulsing walls of Seongwoo’s ass. When Seongwoo finally goes limp against Daniel, Minhyun follows up to chase his own high, spreading Seongwoo’s cheeks apart so he could watch his cock stretch out Seongwoo’s rim. Minhyun drives his cock into Seongwoo and Seongwoo could only moan brokenly, letting Minhyun take and plunder the depth of his ass almost selfishly.

 

“Niel-ah! Seongwoo!” Minhyun gasps, mind blanking as he blows his load into Seongwoo. It takes only a dozen thrusts after Seongwoo’s orgasm, milked by the constant clenching of Seongwoo’s ass that Minhyun knows is on purpose, warm and fluttery all around his cock when he pulls out. Minhyun lets himself fall onto Seongwoo, shivering against his lover’s strong frame and kissing his neck while he empties the last few spurts of his cum into him. Minhyun pants softly into Seongwoo’s skin, kissing the warm flesh and tasting the salt of his lover’s sweat, as the rapiding beating in his chest lulls to a calm.

 

“Had fun?” Daniel chuckles, catching Minhyun’s attention while petting his head fondly.

 

“Not forgetting you,” Minhyun says as he joins Seongwoo in sucking Daniel off. Minhyun props himself across Seongwoo, pushing himself into a position more convenient to press his mouth onto Daniel’s cock. Daniel groans silently, jaw going lax when Minhyun’s mouth sucks around his cockhead, joining into a kiss with Seongwoo who’s doing the same. Daniel watches with a pleased smile, the gaze of arousal in his eyes intense as Seongwoo and Minhyun work down the length of his cock.

 

Seongwoo tongues the base of Daniel’s cock, groping Daniel’s balls and rolling them gently between fingers while Minhyun sucks down the wide crown of Daniel’s cock. Daniel grits his teeth at the sensations, eyebrows furrowing together in arousal. There's a mischievous sparkle to Seongwoo's eyes as he pushes Minhyun deeper, and Daniel exhales sharply when Minhyun gags around his cock for a moment. Seongwoo has always been better at sucking cock but Minhyun makes up for it with enthusiasm. Minhyun grunts when he pulls back, lips shining with spit and Daniel’s precum, sending Seongwoo the best glare he could muster while still looking wrecked. The look however only makes Seongwoo want to to kiss it off Minhyun, tugging him closer to into a bruising press of lips that gets a moan in return.

 

Daniel has the pleasure of watching Seongwoo and Minhyun kiss messily and his cock twitches, leaking another trail of precum down his length. He’s so hard it aches but Daniel is patient, grinning at Minhyun and Seongwoo when they slip back to putting their mouths on his cock. Daniel feels his heart skip a beat as they stare up at him with dark eyes through sweaty bangs - he could die happy because his lovers must be heaven. Minhyun hums around Daniel’s cock and Daniel twists fingers sharply into the couch, taking all of his restraint not to thrust up into the wet warmth.

 

Daniel lets out a muffled moan against Seongwoo’s lips, just realising Seongwoo had kissed him, nibbling down over his lower lip entirely. One moment, Daniel feels Minhyun’s choked moan around his cock, throat swallowing and squeezing around the thick length and the next moment; Seongwoo’s familiar lips as he slides fingers down the crack of his ass. Daniel makes a strangled noise, rolling his hips into Minhyun’s mouth and back against Seongwoo’s fingers. The teasing fingers from Seongwoo against his rim were wet, from lube or cum Daniel doesn’t know. Minhyun keeps sucking hard on Daniel’s cock, encouraged by the low needy groans from Daniel muffled against Seongwoo’s lips.

 

“Come, Daniel, Minhyun can take it all, he’s waiting,” Seongwoo mumbles, watching Minhyun take Daniel’s cock into his mouth. Minhyun’s lips are so plush and red, a line of drool streaking down his chin as he works steadily, swallowing as many inches of Daniel’s cock as he can. “Baby, he’s a mess for us, _for you_. Reward him with your cum, Daniel.”

 

_Minhyun does look like a mess._

 

Daniel whites out quickly. He sobs when Minhyun looks up at him with teary lashes, cock lodged deep down into his throat right to the base. Daniel locks himself against Seongwoo for support, listening to his encouraging hums of praise while he comes. Daniel loses himself into the fluttery warmth, balls pressing against Minhyun’s chin so Minhyun could feel every tremble of his body, every twitch of his cock as he comes. Minhyun swallows every drop of Daniel’s cum, sucking on the thick cock contentedly until he feels it soften. It takes a moment before Seongwoo gently lifts Minhyun away from Daniel to kiss him - soft and sated.

 

Seongwoo makes an exaggerated pornographic groan when he tastes Daniel’s release in Minhyun's mouth, smirking against his lips when he sees Daniel giving him an unimpressed look. It’s with a chuckle when Daniel jumps to attack Minhyun’s lips with his own after, kissing under Seongwoo’s adoring gaze. Eyes full of starstruck love and warmth, Seongwoo lodges himself between them, patiently appreciating the planes of Minhyun’s and Daniel’s body while they pull him into an embrace.

 

“I love you both so much.” Seongwoo says when his lovers part.

 

“We love you too, Seongwoo.” Daniel responds with a smile, echoed by Minhyun who drapes himself across Seongwoo’s lap.

 

Minhyun grins, cheeks colouring an almost shy pink as Seongwoo combs at his hair, sweeping his sweaty bangs to the side. Daniel pouts at the sight, laughing when Seongwoo tugs him onto his lap also, squeezing him into their threesome of tangled limbs and soft touches. Minhyun reaches over to grab his discarded top from the floor to wipe all of them clean, before dressing a clingy Seongwoo and a whiny, teasing Daniel. Between Daniel and Minhyun, Seongwoo presses them close to with an embrace - the weight of his lovers comforting while listening to their hushed whispers of ‘I love you’ .

 

It’s so easy to fall in love all over again like this, even if it's just being cuddled against a couch in the studio and forgetting about their work schedules for a moment.

 

Minhyun considers his job of taking care of his lovers well done.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, they keep me motivated to write :)  
> I'M FILTH. also please look forward to the next and perhaps last installment of minhyun getting dicked


End file.
